Love's Adventures
by Lady Siruae
Summary: An AU fic. Buu happened before Gohan starts school. What will happen when he discovers the beauty of a girl, the daughter of one he despises so much? Please RR NEW CHAPPY UP!
1. Enter Gohan

Hi everyone! This is my first chaptered ficcy! Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.(Sigh) So Enjoy! Lady Kakarot XXXX

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter One: Enter Gohan_

It was yet another glorious day. Seven-year-old Son Goten rose quickly and ran about the house, waking his eighteen-year-old brother, Son Gohan, and their father, Son Goku, still the noblest, proudest and strongest warrior in the universe. Goten was excited because today his father and brother were going to take him on his first hunt. Because they lived in the mountains, far from anything, the royal family of the Ox-people hunted a lot for their food.

After a swift breakfast, Goten came downstairs into the study, wearing only his gi pants in desperate imitation of the two great men, where his father was taking out two small, dusty boxes and another, not-so-dusty box. He wished he could do something great. His father had killed Frieza and Buu, two powerful, tyrannical enemies, and his brother had killed Cell, another enemy, when he was eleven! He wished there were a threatening person just right for him that he could defeat and so achieve the greatness of the other males of his family. Three pairs of onyx eyes glittered fiercely. Three heads of midnight-black, coarse spiked hair trembled in excitement.

Goku opened the box and handed Gohan his magic hunting knife, shorn of the bones of a cheetah. He took out his own knife, found in the spacepod that had brought him to earth from his birthplace, Vegeta-sei. It was carved about with words in the saiyan tongue, and carved with a blue tiger. Then Goku handed Goten his very own knife, shorn of leopard bones. Goten stuck it in his belt, then the party left.

By the end of the day they had made three clean kills, and Gohan and Goku were full of praise for the youngest Son. Gohan fell into bed, pleasantly tired, forgetting that the next day he was going to go to school for the first time.

--------------------------------------------------

Ooooh! So whaddya think? Please Read and Review!


	2. First Day

Hey I'm back!!!! This is the second chappy and the magic of our half-hour lunchbreak will give me futher opportunities to update.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter Two: First Day_

Videl Satan tossed her head of lovely long raven hair, her cerulean eyes rolling in exasperation at her friend's ditzy attitude. She could not believe Eraser's obsession with boys. Add this to Sharpener's obsession with girls, especially her, and it was a right royal headache for the daughter of the "world champ" sometimes. The seventeen-year-old thought she would never be interested in boys.

Famous last words.

The teacher said, 'Class, we have a new student today. Please welcome him-_nicely!_ Come in, dear.'

Videl's eyes widened as an absolute hunk entered the room. He was about six and a half feet tall-and that was extremely tall for someone his age-and solidly built. He wore baggy brown pants and a crisp white shirt, so that they couldn't see much of his body structure at all. Videl's trained eyes, however, spotted that the sleeves clung rather tightly to his biceps and the shirt appeared to be slightly stretched across his broad chest, giving the impression of a muscular build. He had flaming jet-black hair, swept upwards in a collection of spikes, though one of these hung down between his eyes. His eyes-Videl could not describe them. Sure, it was easy enough to describe their colour –black-, but there was intelligence, contentedness, and curiousness –was that a flicker of surprise? –shining out of those inky depths.

Gohan looked nervously up at the class. His eyes settled on a girl in the back row. She was beautiful. She had soft-looking, long black hair, much like his own, but her eyes were a clear, bright ocean blue that shone with life. She had a slim, lithe body. She was wearing a white t-shirt and black bike shorts. He could see that the top was not very tight around her chest area-not that he was looking, of course-but he didn't mind. She was lovely. He must get to know her-she would make a lovely sketch model.

_Ha! _Gohan thought wistfully. _I don't want her to pose; I just want her, overall. For all my gentlemanly upbringing, it seems that I am truly tested now. She is so deliciously beautiful!_

Gohan took the only seat available-in the back row, right next to the girl. He smiled shyly at her. 'Hello. I am Son Gohan.' 'Hi. The name's Videl...Satan.' 'Greetings to you, Miss Satan.' 'You don't have to call me that. Just call me Videl, or even Vid, I don't really mind.' 'If you so wish, Miss Satan.' Videl sighed. He seemed to be a true gentleman. She had watched his eyes carefully as she spoke.

_There was an enormous lightening in them as I spoke, almost like he was enjoying what I said, though nothing particularly interesting. Was that a flicker of dislike, or enmity, when I spoke my last name?_

Three months passed and Gohan and Videl became the best of friends. He also became friends with Sharpener, an arrogant boy, and Eraser, who, Gohan admitted to Videl, was quite pretty, and he would like her a whole lot more if she wasn't so stupid. Then they were given an assignment, and they had to work in pairs. Gohan was assigned Videl as his work partner. They had to collect photos of their families and mesh them together with sketches in one big scrapbook. Gohan had to, reluctantly, invite Videl over to his house. As they left the city and reached the forest edges, Gohan stopped his car.

'Videl, I know this is gonna sound weird, but...I must have your life's promise that anything that happens from here on in, you _will not tell_. Promise me, Vid..._you must not tell._' 'Oh! Uh, okay...why?' 'Just because. If you told, all the scientists in the world will want to get their grotty hands on my family, that's why.'

They continued driving, and then reached a rocky part. Gohan and Videl got out, capsulized the car, and walked on. Suddenly Gohan stopped dead.

'Vid,' he whispered slowly, 'Vid, make no noise and no movement. That tiger may attack.'

----------------------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOH! Cliffhanger, heee heee hee! What do you think? Am I moving too fast? OOC Warning: Gohan is different. He is a lot more confident and outgoing than in the series. He's also a lot more...shall we say it....arrogant, but in a good kind of way. Anyway, pleez RR!

Lady Kakarot XXX


	3. Battle and Lust

Hey I'm back! Yes I am sorry about the first two chappys. I did get them mixed up. I am sorry. Anyway, here's chappy three, posted during my Genetics class! Gohan's magic comes into the ploy here. Enjoy! Oh yeah: DISCLAIMER: I dont own DBZ.

Lady Kakarot XXX

_--------------------------------------_

_Chapter Three: Attack and Lust_

Gohan was half-right; the tiger did attack. It came leaping and running down the slope, and as Videl watched, Gohan changed into a cheetah in a shimmer of blue, and leapt to meet the tiger some distance from her.

The fight went on and on. Gohan and the tiger whirling around each other, each bleeding from bites and scratches given by the other's claws. Gohan was flung by the tiger, which slowly advanced.

Now!

Quick as a flash, Videl drew her gun and shot the tiger, which leapt into the trees and died. She rushed to Gohan.

'Oh, oh no, Gohan don't die.' She looked up at the hill above her. They were halfway up. The cheetah would be heavy, she knew, but surely Gohan's house wasn't far? She picked up the cheetah and climbed the hill.

She was sweating when she reached the top, but saw only impenetrable forest below her. She plunged downwards, forcing her way through the trees. She crossed a track sometimes, but because the track wound from side to side instead of going down, she continued through the trees. At last she burst out of them into a valley and saw, to her relief, a little house at one end. She picked Gohan up again and hurried to the door.

Goku came quickly as he heard the banging on the door. He opened it and saw that the girl was startled to see him. There were tears streaming down her face. 'What are you...'

Goku's voice trailed off as he saw Gohan on the ground, bleeding profusely. 'Kuso! What happened?' 'A tiger came onto the path. He told me not to move, so I obliged, then suddenly it attacked, and Gohan turned into a cheetah, and he bounded forwards and they fought...' 'And he lost.' 'Yes.' 'But why didn't it kill him?' 'I shot the tiger.' 'You shot it!' 'Yes.'

Goku looked at Videl thoughtfully, then turned and spoke quietly to Chi-Chi –and was gone. Chi-Chi took Videl into the dining room and fed her, then told her not to worry. She heard Goku's voice return, joined by another woman's voice. Then, a few hours later, Goku and Bulma Briefs came into the room. 'Well, he got very lucky. It'll take some time to heal, but he's gonna be fine. Who are you?' 'I am Videl...Satan. I'm one of Gohan's friends from school.' 'He was lucky that you were there, Miss Satan, for it might have hours till he was found, and could be too late.' 'Can I see him?' 'You can, but it's not a pretty sight. Does your father know where you are?' 'Oh yes, I told him I might not be home till late. He is okay with it.' 'If you want to see Gohan, go upstairs, last door on your right.'

Videl climbed the stairs. She passed a couple of doors, located the right one, and opened it. She got a shock.

What had she expected? Books stacked to the ceiling? All Videl knew was, in one swift glance, that she knew nothing about the charming young man who lived here.

There _was_ a desk, with a computer and books, and a bedside table with a reading lamp and crowded with photos. There were posters of Linkin Park, Evanescence, Three Doors Down, Metallica, and Nickelback covering the walls. Leaning against one wall was a guitar. Next to it was a piano. On one bare patch of wall she saw several framed photos. One was of Gohan and his parents as a baby; another showed Gohan and his parents when he was older; there was a picture of Gohan, Chi-Chi and a baby whom she presumed was Gohan's little brother Goten; and the last was a picture of the whole family. There was also a picture of Goku and a surly-looking man standing back to back; in the same picture Gohan had Goten sitting on his shoulders, and a small lilac-haired boy was clinging to his pants leg.

She walked quietly to the bed. Gohan was lying as if asleep, still wearing his school clothes. She smiled at his peaceful face, but a sudden fear struck her that Gohan might die.

To distract herself from such a morbid thought, she glanced up.

She got a great shock.

On the ceiling was a poster of herself, wearing hotpants, a bikini top and boots. She was posing, hair tumbling down her back, eyes glittering with laughter. _Gosh! When did I pose for that poster? Not long ago, I should think...ah yes, just before the year began. Good God! He's had that poster for how long? How long has he lain here at nights and just looked, looked at the poster, maybe wishing I were real. How long? And why? _This thought just occurred to her.

She looked around the room again, and saw a sketch pad. Hoping it didn't seem like snooping, she opened the pad and saw a mountain lioness poised on a rock, looking out over the view. Another...this time it was a lovely view of the valley. Another...a wild stallion, mane and tail flying free, rearing up. Another...a young wild filly playing with some fawns in the mist. Another...Son Goku playing with Goten, while Chi-Chi hung out washing on the clothes lines, every line of her body looking stern, as if this past-time of her elder son's was not to her liking. Another...and Videl gasped. It was her! There was a picture of her, obviously taken off the poster, but in a different pose. There were more sketches of her, gradually wearing different outfits...then she remembered Gohan's bedside table. It had been covered in little pictures, framed and snipped out of magazines and newspapers, of her, and with a start, she realised he was completely and utterly obsessed with her.

'You like?'

Videl nearly jumped out of her skin as the quiet, gentle voice spoke. 'Oh-uh-oh, I'm sorry if I was snooping, but I saw your sketch pad, and I...' Gohan smiled. 'Art is made to be looked at. I don't mind at all...did you like it?' 'So many of me...and they're all so good!' The smile faded slightly. 'Yes, I hope my room didn't creep you out, with so many pictures of you...' He swept his hand, slowly and rather stiffly, indicating all the pictures. 'But since I got that poster for my birthday from my father at the beginning of the year, I was infatuated. I never experienced lust before, but now the feeling hit me full force. Oh not in a violent stalker way,' he added, seeing the look in Videl's eyes, 'just in a wistful way. I knew that I lusted after something which I could never have...something that was far out of my reach, something so lovely, so perfect, that I was but a shadow in comparison...'

Videl was surprised as Gohan looked away, blushing. Videl, more to distract him than anything, said, 'Who is that?' pointing to a photo of a gold haired man and boy, who stood with Chi-Chi. 'Oh...uh...' 'I promise not to tell.' 'Dad and me.' 'How come you're gold?' 'Because...you promised, remember, that you would not tell...we're super saiyan.' 'What's a saiyan?' Gohan sighed.

'Saiyans were a race native to Planet Vegeta. They were very strong and could use ki-energy that can be used as a weapon-and fly. They all had black hair and black eyes, and fuzzy brown tails. They could even turn into monkeys on a full moon.' 'Why the past tense?' 'Frieza killed them all a long time ago, a few days after my father was born. There are only two pure-blooded saiyans left now...my father, Goku, or Kakarot, and Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans...the surly-looking guy in the picture there. I am half-saiyan, as are Goten and Trunks, Vegeta's son. Super Saiyan is an enormous power-level. There are three known levels...my father is a Super Saiyan 3, and the strongest being in the universe. I am a Super Saiyan 2. That picture was taken just before the Cell Games, just before...' Gohan trailed off and his eyes squeezed shut. Videl saw tears gathering.

Then quite suddenly Gohan stood up and yanked off his vest. He swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off so roughly that Videl saw the mass of bandages beneath aquire some fresh red stains. He flung it as hard as he could at the wall –the crumpled shirt was quickly joined by his shoes –then curled up under his sheets and said softly, 'Before he died. It was my fault. I was too proud. I had the strength to kill Cell, but I was too proud. I wanted to make him suffer. It was when he began to self-destruct that I knew I had made a mistake. Father used his technique to vanish them away, and when Cell blew, he took my father with him...Cell came back and I killed him, but the price had been too high...far too high...' Gohan's voice trailed off into sobs. Videl gently stroked Gohan's hair. He looked up at her; his eyes were unusually bright, and wet, wet with unshed tears. 'Oh Gohan. But remember, your father's back now, he's here, and you have Goten, and your mother, and Sharpener and Eraser and me.'

A small smile curled Gohan's lips. 'Yes,' he murmured, 'I have you...'

Before Videl knew what was happening, Gohan had swept her into a kiss, her very first kiss; and the kiss was so warm and gentle yet passionate that she yielded, kissed back; and then suddenly a moment later Gohan pulled back, blushing and looking away. 'Gohan...?' 'Videl, I-I am sorry, I didn't mean to be forceful or anything but I just lost control for a moment...I'm so sorry.' 'I'm not. Oh Gohan, dear Gohan, if you knew how long I'd been hoping you would do that kind of thing...I think I've had a crush on you since day one!' _There, let's see how that big brain reacts to _that_!_

'R-really? You really m-mean that, Videl?' _Oh my Kami, if she does then I'm the luckiest guy in the universe! There's no lie in her eyes...does she..._ 'I do too, Vid...since before I met you.' Videl's smile grew wide, and she bent and kissed Gohan, who kissed back, joyously, passionately, with all the fire in his heart. Their kiss was broken when Goku called them to dinner, but Videl got a pleasant surprise afterwards.

Gohan took her back up to his room, pulled the guitar off the wall and began to strum, singing along with the tune. He sang 'Goondiwindi Moon', then played 'Innocent Eyes' on the piano for her. 'Did you make that up?' 'Oh, no. Not me. I couldn't write a song!' And Gohan laughed; though the laugh was punctuated by winces of pain. 'You've got a nice voice though.' 'Thanks.' Chi-Chi called up the stairs, 'Gohan! Get into bed, you must rest! You heard what Bulma said!' 'Yes mum!' Gohan looked at Videl until she looked away. He stripped off his pants and crawled under his covers. Videl smiled and said, 'Ooh, it's soo cold!' 'You'd better come here. I'll keep you warm...'

Goku entered the room a few minutes later and received a pair of underpants in the face. One glance at the wildly moving bed and he hastily withdrew.

--------------------------------------

Okay, okay, my lemon sucked. But I'm new! Please forgive and REVIEW! Lets see if I can  
get 20 reviews.

Lady Kakarot XXX


	4. Possession Fight

Hi everyone, welcome back! The magic of my computing class! 

Enjoy this new chappy! 

Lady Kakarot 

-------------------------------------- 

_Chapter Four: Possession Fight_

Monday came and Gohan had healed quite a bit. He and Videl were walking about, hand-in-hand, when Sharpener walked brusquely up to them. 'Why're you holding hands?' 'Aren't I allowed to show affection for my girlfriend?' Gohan asked just as sharply. Sharpener looked angry. 'She's not your girlfriend. You haven't won her!' 'What? We wild horses now? Do we treat the girls of this school like our mares, to be fought for and won by the stallions?' 'Well, it has been an informal rule for years now that if two boys vie for a girl's love then they must fight it out! Son Gohan, I challenge you to a possession fight at the Ring tomorrow after school!' 'Well, if you choose the place it's only fair I choose the time. Not tomorrow. Today at 1:10.' 'W-what? Don't you even want a day to prepare?' 'Why should I? I honestly believe that I am ready for this fight now. Only, I don't want to make it harder on you than it has to be.' And Gohan and Videl walked off, smirking.

However, as soon as they were in private, the smirk vanished from Videl's face. 'Gohan, you should have taken the extra day!' 'Why? Honestly Videl, there is no chance of me losing you.' 'It's not that! Gohan you're hurt! You should have taken the day to _heal_!' 'Vid, trust me. I don't need it. I'm not in any danger.' 'But what if he manages to land just one good blow on your chest? Remember what Bulma said? If you get hit too hard on the chest an _arterial_ wound could open up and you could be _dead_ before you noticed it!' 'Vid, you worry too much. Come on, my wounds withstood Friday night' –low, sultry smirk here – 'so I'm sure they'll withstand this.' Videl said nothing, though she still looked worried.

News spread like wildfire and even the media found out. So it came as no surprise to Videl that Gohan spent most of his classes meditating –and secretly conversing telepathically with his father. When lunch came, and Gohan arrived at the ring draped in a cloak and wearing his trademark red-and-blue gi, the stands were packed full and there were even newspaper and TV crews hiding among the crowd. Sharpener was flashy, as usual, wearing a loose singlet and loose pants that probably, Gohan thought, would flap too much and distract him. There was much murmuring when Gohan removed his cloak. For one thing, no-one had seen the red-and-blue gi since the days of the unbeatable Son Goku, and for another, the sash belt was only permitted to the world's strongest warriors, and many felt that Gohan should be wearing the tie-up belt. The last thing was that no-one had ever seen Gohan fight before, and suddenly they realised that Gohan was pretty muscular.

Sharpener turned to Gohan, smirking. 'Hey nerdy boy, you ready to rumble?' 'Depends. You ready to get your arse whooped, pretty-boy poonce?' There were whoops of glee from the crowd. This was what they liked; good insults. Gohan slid into a taut, lithe position that, Videl noticed, balanced his weight evenly on both feet and also protected his chest. There were still scratches on his arms, but thankfully the most serious ones were nearer his shoulders and couldn't be seen. Sharpener did the classic fists raised pose: Gohan could see about three hundred flaws in this stance but couldn't be bothered with attacking. Instead he let Sharpener attack and wooed the crowd with his brilliant defence. Then, horribly, Sharpener's leg slipped forwards and before Gohan could react, it had smashed into his chest. Gohan fell to his knees, gasping for air. 'Gohan!' screamed Videl but she was held back. 'No-one is permitted to enter the arena yet, Miss Satan.' A dark, hooded figure began to edge nearer.

Gohan yanked off his shirts. Everyone gasped as they saw his torso covered in bandages –and a bright red stain was spreading slowly from the left-hand side of his chest. Gohan surveyed the stain with interest for a moment, then slowly stood up. He turned equally as slowly to Sharpener. 'So, that's the way ya wanna play, is it Sharpie? Well fine' and he moved forwards slowly, then lunged and punched him in the stomach. A back turning kick that sent Sharpener flying from the ring followed this. 'Gohan wins!'

Gohan dropped to his knees again. Videl ran out to him. 'Oh Gohan, Gohan, are you all right?' 'No. I need my first aid kit –oh damn! I left it at home!' Suddenly the dark hooded figure stepped forwards. 'But I didn't forget, and I brought it with me. I knew this would happen.' Gohan looked up. 'Dad!' A hand extended holding a large first aid kit. Gohan pulled it open quickly and pulled out a needle and thread. Videl unwound the bandages and Gohan gritted his teeth and quickly sewed up the wound, before Videl rewound the bandages. Gohan got to his feet. There was much cheering, especially when he grabbed Videl and kissed her in front of everyone. Then Gohan turned to the hooded figure, which removed his hood. There were cries from the crowd. It was Son Goku! The world champion that hadn't been seen for eighteen years was standing in front of them! And Gohan had called him Dad!

Gohan and Goku embraced warmly. Then Gohan turned to Videl and kissed her again. Goku spoke quietly to his eldest son. 'I am very proud of you.' Gohan smiled. Goku covered his own heart with his hand then pressed it onto Gohan's chest. Gohan repeated the gesture. Then Goku gently kissed the forehead of his son, kissed Videl's forehead, then kissed their palms and pressed them together. 'I give you my blessings,' he said quietly, then with a swish of his cloak he was gone. The chatter quickly rose to a crescendo then fell again as Sharpener approached. 'Well?' 'Well...I guess...I guess the best man won, Gohan.' 'Thanks, Sharpie.'

The next morning, the cat Artika brought in the paper. 'Good cat,' murmured Gohan as he stroked the cat's ears. Goku looked at him. 'Still man of the house, huh?' 'Yeah, it's a hard one to kick.' He unfolded the paper and took a sip of coffee. It was at once spat out in surprise. 'What the...' 'Is there something wrong, dear?' 'N-no mum.' 'Really? Let me see the paper.' 'N-no mum, it's okay. It's-it's just Mr Satan making outrageous claims again. Really!' 'Hmmm.'

But just when Gohan relaxed, Chi-Chi turned and grabbed the paper in one swift movement. 'What's this then? _"Possession of the Lady"_? It says _"Orange Star High has always been advanced, but recently they inaugurated the 'possession fight rule', whereby two boys fighting over a girl, or vice versa, face off in a real fight in a custom-built ring. Yesterday, the prize was Lady Videl Satan; and the two fighting over her were Sharpener Pencil, a well-known fighter under the instruction of Hercule Satan, and the other was a Son Gohan, a little-known young man from the country. They breed 'em strong however: after a shaky moment, Son Gohan finished strongly to beat Sharpener and claim his prize. We can _exclusively_ reveal that Son Gohan was mauled by a tiger on Friday evening while defending Miss Satan. We can also reveal that Gohan is the son of Son Goku, the ex-world champion. The couple seemed happy with the result of the fight, though Gohan was injured when one of his tiger-scratches opened again. Mr Satan was not available for comment."_ Well, well. So you fought for Videl yesterday? When will you marry her?' 'Mum...' 'Have you told her about the saiyans too?' 'Yeah, sort of...' 'So when will you marry her?' 'Hey Chi, ease up. Let him get over yesterday first.' Goku said firmly, ignoring his wife's protests.

-------------------------------------- 

So didya like it? Please Review- I still havent got 20 yet! 

Lady Kakarot XXX 


	5. Asked at Last

Hey I'm back! I hope you enjoyed the lasy chappy! I _still _haven't got 20 reviews yet! UUUURRGH! (scream of frustration) what does it take? Ah well, here it is...  
Oh and keep an eye out for my first LOTR ficcy, coming soon!

Begin the story!

_Chapter Five: Asked at Last_

That afternoon, Gohan and Videl were sitting together on a cliff high above the ocean. They were watching the sunset over the sea. 'This is so romantic, hey Gohan?' 'Mm.' 'Is something wrong, Gohan?' 'Yeah...Vid, you know how I told you about the saiyans...' 'Yes...' 'Well, there's something I didn't tell you. Pure saiyans like my father live for about two thousand years.' 'Oh my!' 'And a half-saiyan like me...probably about one thousand years.' 'So...so I'll die, and you'll be still living, nearly forever?' 'Yeah...and –here's the lousy bit –not looking much older than I am now until I reach about nine hundred.' 'So you'll look eighteen ' ' except in the eyes ' ' for the rest of my life?' 'Yeah...I can understand if you're mad, even if you want to leave me.' 'Oh Gohan!' And Videl began to laugh. 'Oh Gohan! If anything, I love you even more for having the courage to tell me!' And she kissed him.

Another couple of months passed. The school was putting on a production of Romeo and Juliet and guess who was cast as the title characters? Gohan and Videl! On the final night after the final show for the huge audience (which contained their families), they put on such a splendid show that the audience cried 'Encore! Encore!' and the pair stepped to the front. Gohan whipped out a red rose and kissed it, then placed it on Videl's lips. Videl smiled. Then Gohan went down on one knee. 'Lady Videl Satan, I can't give you huge mansions or expensive jewellery, but there is something I can give you...my heart. Videl Satan' –here he drew a box from his pocket – 'will you marry me?' Videl gasped and squealed at the same time. 'Oh Gohan! Of course!' Gohan opened the box and slipped the ring on Videl's finger. It was silver, set with a big sapphire. Gohan kissed her chastely. The crowd cheered.

Later, as Gohan was coming out of the change rooms, he heard voices. He stopped to listen: they were Videl and her father's voices, just ahead. 'You are _not_marrying him!' 'I am!' 'Is there a problem?' Gohan stepped forwards. 'Just this, young man: you think that because you beat some upstart and have a petty emotion called love, you can marry my daughter. Well think again!' 'Why can I not?' 'Because, lad, you are not a Prince!' 'Hmm. So you'd rather have your daughter marry a Prince she doesn't love, and be miserable, though she has everything she could want and is very rich, instead of marrying a Prince she does love, and be happy, but doesn't have everything a rich Prince could give her and is of average wealth?' 'What are you on about?' 'The thing is, Hercule Satan, that by the rules you have just stated, I _can_ marry Videl.' 'You forget one thing boy. You're not a Prince!' 'That's where you're wrong, Satan. I _am_ a Prince.' Even Videl looked surprised. 'I didn't know _that_!' 'You're a _Prince_?' 'Yes, I am. I am the son of Princess Chi-Chi, ruler of the People of the Ox. As her firstborn son, I am her heir and Prince.' 'So you rule a petty mountain kingdom, long bereft of wealth. Who was your father? Some meek little farmer?' Suddenly Gohan was furious. He had Hercule pinned, off the ground, to the wall by his throat. 'My father is Son Goku, the noblest, bravest and _strongest_ warrior in the universe. Don't you _ever_ besmirch his name with your unworthy lips! I _will_ marry your daughter, whether you like it or no.' And Gohan and Videl stormed off.

End the chappy!

How did ya like it? Yes, I know that in the TV series no-one says anything about Chi-Chi and her royal family. But look at her father's name -Ox-King- and he tried to name Gohan Ox-Prince. Ooooh, temper, temper, Gohan! Keep your eyes peeled for the next -and last- chappy! Oh- and should I write a sequel?

Lady Kakarot XXX


	6. The Big Day

Hi I'm back! Well this is the final chapter. And look out for my first LOTR fic, coming soon (I hope) starring Legolas and an OC!

Here it is! (dum dum dum)

_Chapter Six: The Big Day_

Videl woke with a start. Where was she? Why was she on a couch? Then she remembered. She was on the couch in the Son lounge room, and today was her wedding day! She jumped up and quickly dressed. They were going to Capsule Corp., where the girls would dress, and where, in a pavilion in the lovely garden, she and Gohan were to be married. She smiled happily and waited. Chi-Chi brought in breakfast and said, 'Don't worry, Gohan is having breakfast with Goku and Goten in his room. Goku will teleport them there directly.' 'Okay.' Videl was really too excited to eat, but she forced down a bit.

Gohan had woken at four, and when his father and brother came in with breakfast, they found Gohan pacing, already in his pristine white suit. It was to be a relatively big ceremony, because Videl insisted that if they had a public wedding they would not have to have a public reception. Gohan had pouted until Videl relented and said family friends only and a few others. No media: Tien, who was becoming apt at the subject, would take all the photographs. Gohan's best men were Piccolo and Sharpener. Videl's maid of honour was Chi-Chi. The bridesmaids were Bulma, Android 18 and Eraser, escorted by Vegeta, Krillin and Yamcha. The ring-bearer was Goten. The flower-girl was Maron, escorted by Trunks.

When Videl arrived at Capsule Corp., she was ushered into a room downstairs where the others were. Videl and Eraser hugged. Bulma came out from behind the curtain. She was wearing a long, navy blue dress with a wide band across the chest and around the shoulders. The belt was a gold chain, held by a blue zirconia. She wore blue shoes and had a gold clip in her hair also studded with blue zircons. 18 was wearing the same dress, along with Eraser. Chi-Chi, however, looked stunning in her red version of the dress. Her gold chain belt was held by a pink zirconia. Her hair, hanging loose, was swept out of her face by two pink zirconia clips. Maron wore a smaller, pink version of the dress. Her belt was held by a ruby and her long, loose blonde hair was also held back with ruby clips. All wore long gloves in the colour of their dress.

Now Chi-Chi brought out Videl's dress. She had sewn it herself. It was a long, strapless white gown with a pink underskirt. The top was banded with pink. There were two pink armbands with floaty gauzy sleeves attached that slid up to halfway along her biceps. There were two delicate white shoes to go with it, and a veil hung from the golden tiara, inset with a pink zirconia, sitting on her head. Her belt, like the bridesmaids, was gold clipped with a pink zirconia. Videl looked in the mirror. 'Wow...' 'Gohan will love it.'

Gohan stood nervously next to the altar. He had never been so worked up. He waited. Suddenly the wedding march came on. Skipping down the aisle came Maron, strewing flowers everywhere, with Trunks far more stately by her side. Then came the bridesmaids, all looking gorgeous. He tipped Eraser a wink and she smiled at him. He smiled back and began to relax a bit. Up the aisle stepped Goten, with a measured, stately stride that he had been practising all week, the rings on a red cushion before him. Then came his best men, Piccolo and Sharpener, striding side-by-side down the aisle. Just behind came his mother, the maid-of-honour. Then...Gohan's breath hitched in his throat. There came Videl. She was beautiful, smiling nervously around. She was on the arm of Goku, because Videl was still at odds with her father. Goku strode patiently up the aisle.

'STOP!'

Everyone froze. There was Hercule! 'Y-you must not do this, Son Goku. _I_ will give her away to him.' Videl gasped. 'Are you blessing the wedding?' 'Yes, I am.'

Hercule, Goku and Videl strode up the aisle together, and the tone of the wedding became relaxed. In fact, Gohan zoned out till they reached the 'I do's' then zoned out again till the vows.

'Videl, O Lady Videl, ever since that first day of school, I have loved you. I will love you for the rest of eternity, and beyond. Should I break this vow, permission is given to any member of the family to kill me.' 'Gohan, O Son Gohan, I have loved you since you walked into that classroom as the dorky new guy, and will also love you for eternity and beyond. Should I break this vow, my punishment is death.'

'I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride.' Gohan lifted Videl's veil, and kissed her deeply. Vegeta turned to Goku. 'You know, for your brat, Kakarot, he can't be that bad –he's barely out of cubhood and he's mated!' Goku laughed.

And after their mating ceremony at the Z-Warrior Only reception, Gohan and Videl climbed onto the Nimbus and flew away to begin their life as a married couple, in love forever...and the sun, weary of the day, slowly sank beneath the horizon, turning the sky red and gilding the calm, lovely sea.

The End!

So what did you think? Was the ending too lame? Please Review I STILL HAVEN'T GOT 20 YET!!!


End file.
